choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Desire
Book 1 Chapter 1 'Mary' This is Your Character's mother. She was ill for a long time but later died in the first chapter, after telling you that your father is alive and wants to see you. In Chapter 6, it is revealed that she was at one point in her life an opera star, singing at the Opera St. James. In Chapter 7, her name is revealed to be Mary and her backstory depends on Your Character's race (she is either from China, India, or somewhere in either Africa or Europe). Chapter 2 'Harry' When you meet your father for the first time, he mentions that you had a brother named Harry, who passed away last year. He was your father's only heir before he knew of you, and was the brother you share with Mr. Marlcaster. He was also engaged to Miss Parsons before his death. In Chapter 3, Miss Parsons tells you they were inseparable when they were younger and in Chapter 5, she says they were fond of each other, even if they weren't in love. Countess Henrietta doesn't like speaking about him. According to Mr. Marlcaster, Harry used to call Duke Richards the King of Braggarts. In Book 2, Chapter 8, Miss Parsons tells you that she, Harry and Mr. Marlcaster used to go hunting together, but Harry was the only one of them to shoot for meat. 'Horse 2' This is another one of the horses in Luke Harper's care. In Chapter 10, a similar looking horse named Diamond races at the tracks. Chapter 3 'Donna Bowman' This is one of the members of Countess Henrietta's sewing circle, along with Annabelle Parsons and Theresa Sutton. You see her several times in Book 1 and 2. In Chapter 15, you are able to gain her vote against Henrietta. If you employ Mr. Konevi, he tells you that she is a social climber. She shares the same face as Nadia Sidani from Veil of Secrets. Chapter 7 'Madame Lemay' She is given the same character model as Margaret Blake from The Crown & The Flame series. Madame Lemay is introduced as actress working at the St. James Opera and an old friend of Your Character's mother. She reveals to you that she was at one point jealous of your mother, because she was always playing second best to her. Chapter 8 'Baron Cosman' After the performance has concluded, a nobleman appears and speaks to the Duke, pulling him away from you and Miss Parsons for a short time. He reappears in Book 2, Chapter 8, accompanying Duke Richards on the grouse hunt. You do not learn his name until Book 2, Chapter 12 when you overhear Duke Richards speaking to a group of noblemen in the Great Baths. With Baron Cosman's connections, the Duke states he has the same support throughout the country. He is also a weapons manufacturer. In Book 2, Chapter 16 if you collect all the evidence against the Duke, he gets arrested at the wedding. His character model resembles the gala waiter in Perfect Match, Book 2. Chapter 10 'Racehorse' When you go to the races, you watch the jockeys and their racehorses from different vantage points. One of the racehorses has similar coloring to Autumn's Ember from The Royal Romance, Book 1. Chapter 11 'Roselyn Sinclaire' First mentioned by a tipsy Miss Sutton at your London debut at Mr. Sinclaire's townhouse in Chapter 6, Roselyn doesn't appear until a premium scene in Chapter 11 when Mr. Sinclaire explains the details about his relationship with his late wife. She had an affair with Duke Richards, for which he cast her away, only to take her back when the Duke refused to acknowledge her. She died in childbirth. As she still has living relatives, he didn't want to sully her name and by extension, their reputation by telling the truth about what happened. She is given the same character template as the recently turned unnamed vampire girl in Chapter 9 of Bloodbound, Book 1. 'Rupert' Rupert is Vincent's father, Dominique's husband, and Your Character's grandfather. He was the Earl of Edgewater before Vincent. He disapproved your parents' marriage and forced Vincent to marry Henrietta Marlcaster. In Book 2, Chapter 16 Dominique reveals that their wedding was a political arrangement. Book 2 Chapter 3 'Highwayman 1' This is one of the highwaymen who attacked Your Character, Luke Harper, and Briar Daly during the trip back to Grovershire. In Chapter 15, he is one of Duke Richards’ friends who is positioned to stand guard and prevent you from leaving. He shares the same face as Arnold Northmun from the Bloodbound series. 'Highwayman 2' This is one of the highwaymen who attacked Your Character, Luke Harper, and Briar Daly during the trip back to Grovershire. Chapter 4 'John O'Malley' The son of the town seamstress. He is first seen running with Lydia away from Prince Hamid in a game of tag. He has the same facial features as Simon Waverley. 'Lydia' She was playing tag with John O'Malley and later you and all your love interests. 'Mrs. O'Malley' Mrs. O'Malley runs the tailoring shop in Grovershire. Your mother worked for her as a seamstress. She is the mother of John O'Malley. She has the same facial features as Ms. Robertson from The Elementalists, Chapter 1. 'David Danforth' Mr. Danforth is the produce seller in your hometown. According to you and Miss Daly, he bakes delicious apple tarts. Unfortunately, this year he didn't have the time to gather the apples and bake the tarts, but if you choose to help him in the orchard, he will gladly bake tarts for you. His character model's face resembles Daniel, the waiter from New York, in the Royal Romance series. He shares the same forename as David Reyes from Most Wanted, Book 1. Chapter 6 'Cow' If you decide to meet Mr. Sinclaire at the Edgewater/Ledford Park border, you see Mama cow appearing none too pleased that you're petting her child. So, you and Mr. Sinclaire say goodbye to Bessie ''. Chapter 8 'Jasper' Jasper is Sir Gideon's dog. He is given the same character model as Dipper from the Perfect Match series. Chapter 11 'Boatman' This is a boatman that only appears if you visit the Sydney Gardens Canal with Prince Hamid. His character model resembles Trystan Blake from The Crown & The Flame. Chapter 12 'Grace' Grace takes you and your friends to the circus if you choose the premium choice. Her character model is the same as Lydia from Chapter 4 of this same book. She also has the same facial features as young Lucilla Nazario from ''Perfect Match, Book 2. 'Brynn' Brynn is Grace's dog. If you had adopted the pug in Book 1, he becomes friends with Brynn. She has the same appearance as the corgi from The Royal Romance. 'Otter' If you decide to visit the menagerie, you get to see an otter. If you have the pug, the otter will hug him. You get to throw a wooden ball and have the otter catch it. 'Otter trainer' This is an otter trainer appearing at the circus in the premium scene. Her character model resembles Kailani Keawe from The Crown & The Flame. 'Cobra' This is a cobra appearing at the circus. Briar volunteers you to charm the snake with a flute, and the cobra curls around Mr. Sinclaire's leg and falls asleep. 'Snake Charmer' You meet him at the circus. His character model facial features resemble the waiter from The Heist: Monaco. 'Tiger' This is a white Siberian tiger appearing at the circus. Her name is Freya. Grace whispers to you that she is her favorite. 'Tiger Handler' At the circus, she's the white tiger's handler. Her character model was first used as a female servant in A Courtesan of Rome. 'Fortune teller' This is a fortune teller appearing at the circus in the premium scene. She is Grace's mother. She has the same appearance as a plebian woman from A Courtesan of Rome. 'Marquis Hayward' This is another nobleman that appears in the baths with the Duke. Sir Gideon calls him by his name and answers his question about what to say to the doubters. He says to tell them that, unlike the current Prince Regent, the Duke doesn't spend more money than necessary. He is Second Lord of the Treasury. The character model's facial features resembles Brad from Perfect Match, Book 2. In Book 2, Chapter 16 if you collect all the evidence against the Duke, he gets arrested at the wedding. 'Lord Willowsby' Lord Willowsby appears with the other nobles attending the Duke's meeting in Baths. He is in charge of carrying out the next phase of their plans. He is a member of the House of Lords. His character model has the same facial features as John from Perfect Match, Book 2. In Book 2, Chapter 16 if you collect all the evidence against the Duke, he gets arrested at the wedding. 'Noblewoman' After you and Miss Parsons eavesdrop on the Duke and the noblemen, this noblewoman runs up to Miss Holloway with a bit of gossip about Mr. Sinclaire talking to Prince Hamid. She has the same appearance as Aurynn Amanth from The Crown & The Flame, Book 3. Chapter 16 'Queen's Guard' He is one of the Queen's Guards who apprehends Duke Richards. His character model resembles the Redcoat soldier seen in Adrian's flashback in Bloodbound, Book 1. Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:'Desire & Decorum' Characters Category:Groups